


皆大欢喜（KK）11

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	皆大欢喜（KK）11

皆大欢喜（KK）11  
 

 

＃伪骨科  
＃先婚后爱  
＃自避雷  
＃单箭头和虚线箭头

 

   
11  
   
   
堂本刚打从很小的时候就觉得自己不是父亲的亲生儿子，当然没有任何切实的证据，但是他就是朦胧之中有这种感觉。长大一点之后他把这归功于父亲对他的过于严厉。从他有记忆起，他就没有跟父亲有过什么样的亲密接触，仿佛他对于父亲而言存在的意义只是财团的继承人。  
   
   
   
堂本刚资质并不愚钝，相反，除了数学是真的令人头痛以外，他是个很聪明的孩子。可是对于自己不喜欢的事情，他从来都下意识的抵抗。从懂事的时候开始，他就没想过有朝一日他要继承财团。他把堂本光一带回家，很大意义上像是主动给自己挑选了一个家人，然后把自己应该对于父母的所有爱和依赖，都给了堂本光一。  
   
   
   
   
但他其实真的没想到堂本义人会挑选堂本光一作为继承人，财团继承实话讲很注重血缘关系，即便在同性关系已经非常普遍的当前社会。堂本刚原本以为，在堂本义人发觉堂本光一的优秀不能刺激到他之后，会果断的同时放弃他们两个人，到那时候，他可以和堂本光一一起离开堂本家。  
   
   
   
   
这件事情让他觉得蹊跷，但是亲子鉴定已经证明堂本光一并非堂本义人的亲生儿子，他经济独立之后也调查过堂本光一进入孤儿院之前的生活，足以证明他的确和堂本义人没有半点血缘关系。  
   
   
   
以堂本财团的财力和堂本义人本人的吸引力，他完全可以在认定自己无法成为继承人之后，选择和情妇生下孩子带回家里来，堂本美华在这个家里，实在不能够对他构成威胁。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚甚至偷偷地趁着体检时把自己和堂本美华的血样做了亲自鉴定，证明他的确是堂本美华的亲生孩子，而以试探堂本美华的态度看，他的父亲也不像另有其人。  
   
   
   
这些谜团像是石头一般压在堂本刚的心头，让他越发的想要逃离。他已经不再想知道真相是什么，只想尽快的逃脱这个牢笼——可是堂本义人似乎既不愿意他继承家业，也不愿意他彻底离开，对待他的态度更是反复无常，他实在想不明白这是因为什么。  
   
   
   
但是他现在坐在堂本义人对面，听着他说这些话，福临心至的明白了为什么对方强留自己在家里。  
   
   
   
“爸爸，您说了这么多，是不是就是想告诉我，光一喜欢我？”  
   
   
   
堂本义人露出一个似笑非笑的表情来，这次见面对方似乎格外急切的想要挑拨他们两个人之间的关系，与以往的镇定自若截然不同。  
   
   
   
“光一，你都站在门口了，不进来吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本刚转过身去向空无一人的门口问话，若干秒钟之后，原本侧身靠着门框挡住自己身形的堂本光一出现在门口，接着缓步走到堂本刚身侧坐下。

 

   
“既然您要说的这些事情跟我们两个人都有关系，那应该不会怪我把光一也叫来吧？”  
   
   
   
   
堂本义人愣了几秒钟，脸色也变得阴沉起来，他没想到这个自从他打算让堂本光一继承家业之后就没有多加关注过的儿子，会在这个时候将他一军。堂本义人本来不打算这么快的戳穿堂本光一的心思，这本身是他留的后手，希望用来威慑堂本光一的。只是最近堂本光一的动作越来越大，拉拢的公司力量越来越多，他放权多年，再任由他这样发展下去，势必已经无法控制堂本光一。他希望堂本光一能撑起财团，但是未必是在他还身强体壮的时候。而且公司的眼线跟自己汇报，这些日子堂本光一都会回他的公寓，跟堂本刚的关系日渐亲密，联想到堂本刚连招呼都没跟他打的把堂本美华送到国外去疗养，这种事情逐渐脱离自己控制的感觉让堂本义人久违的感觉到心慌。  
   
   
   
   
他逐渐意识到，自己不重视的这个儿子，其实远没有他认为的那样一事无成，连他也被外界舆论影响了。  
   
   
“妈妈去国外了，那正好光一在这里，我们不如把家事摊开说一说。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本义人脸色一白，随即又立刻恢复正常，那件事情天衣无缝，过去这么多年，根本不可能被任何人察觉。  
   
   
   
“妈妈自杀的原因，您不想跟我解释一下吗？”  
   
   
“刚.....”  
   
   
这样的堂本刚太让堂本光一觉得陌生，明明对方就坐在离他不过一拳的地方，可是脸上带着的得体的微笑都让堂本光一觉得陌生，仿佛眼前的人根本不是堂本刚。  
   
   
   
“你妈妈就是为了不让光一继承家业自杀的，这点我们三个人都清楚不是吗？”  
   
   
   
“事到如今，您还要把事情推在光一头上吗？”  
   
   
   
堂本光一坐在这里，却觉得他已经不知道堂本义人和堂本刚究竟在说什么，听得一头雾水。从堂本刚让他进来的时候他就已经懵了，还没从堂本义人打算离间他和堂本刚的无奈里走出来，就先被其实叫他来这里的不是堂本义人而是堂本刚这个事实震惊了。  
   
   
   
给他打电话的明明是堂本义人秘书室的一个小姑娘。

 

“其实这件事情过于的离奇，以至于我手头现在也只有零碎的证据，可这些证据来自于我的妈妈，祖父和叔叔，也就由不得我不信了吧。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一一头雾水的看向堂本刚，而对方这个时候终于看向他，却只是露出了一个让他安心的笑容，接着从自己的双肩包里掏出文件夹来。  
   
   
   
   
“我和妈妈的亲子鉴定书，我和爷爷的亲子鉴定书，还有家里的某个叔叔给我妈妈看的照片，最后是，您的身体检查。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一从来没见过堂本义人如此失态的样子，对方愤怒的如同一个被猎枪射伤的狮子，咆哮着进行最后的挣扎。他去看堂本刚拿出来的东西，前两份都是在证明他是美华的亲生儿子，也是祖父的亲孙子，照片是年轻的祖父和一个陌生女人，手里各自抱着一个孩子。而堂本义人的身体检查......  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一震惊的看着其中的某一项，上面清楚地写着，堂本义人根本不可能有孩子。  
   
   
“刚.....这个.....”  
   
   
   
   
“如果不是因为您不能有孩子，也许这个谎言会真的一直被保守下去，可能爷爷看出来了些端倪，可是手心手背都是肉，为了不影响财团稳定性，他也不能做什么。”  
   
   
   
“堂本刚！”  
   
   
   
突然拔高了的声音像是一声惊雷，但是彻底被激怒的却是堂本刚。  
   
   
   
   
“如果你鸠占鹊巢之后但凡对我和妈妈有一点上心，事情会变成这个样子吗？如果不是你试图对光一出手，我会把这些东西收集起来摆在你面前吗？说到底都是你咎由自取。你放心，现在堂本财团没了你也能继续运转，如果你还想保留一点尊严，我也可以同样送你去国外休养，不然，我想祖父也不会阻止我做什么。”  
   
   
   
“我算什么鸠占鹊巢？凭什么被带回堂本家的是他不是我？我不过是拿回我自己的东西！”  
   
   
   
堂本刚面无表情的站起身，甚至还把拉出来的椅子重新推回了原位。  
   
   
   
“您跟我说这些已经没有意义了，老爷子多年不管事，对于家里也不是一点话语权都没有，您还是好好思考我的条件吧。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一整个过程中除了叫了一次堂本刚的名字以外，半句话也没有插上嘴，而现在堂本刚拉着他沉默着走到停车场，除了说了一句回家以外，就一直保持着沉默。  
   
   
   
堂本光一大概猜到了事情的经过，但还有很多细节不能确定，比起这个，他更在乎堂本刚此刻的状态，一路飙车甚至闯了红灯开回了家，而堂本刚全程抿着嘴不说话，到了停车场之后拉着他的手腕一路进了公寓，下一秒他就看着刚的脚一软，差点跌倒在玄关。堂本光一身体比大脑反应更快的拦住了对方的腰，接着就感觉自己整个人被堂本刚压着后背靠在了墙上。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚整个人的重量都压在自己身上，手臂死死的抱着他的腰，脑袋埋在他的肩窝里，过了很久之后，才小小声的叫了一声光一。  
   
   
   
堂本光一感觉自己的心脏像是一张纸一样，被人捏的皱皱巴巴，又被小心翼翼的摊开。  
   
   
   
“刚.....”  
   
   
   
   
“不要问，什么都不要问........”  
   
   
   
堂本刚抬起头的时候双眼都是红的，迷蒙的眼神看着堂本光一，下一秒就像是寻求救赎一般，把自己的嘴唇凑在堂本光一的面前，稍微的抬起头覆上堂本光一的薄唇。  
   
   
   
   
   
堂本光一的眼神一暗。  
   
   
   
“等我想好了再跟你解释好不好？”  
   
   
   
“好。”  
   
   
   
哪怕不说也好，他都不介意。  
   
   
   
堂本刚的眼神终于变得再次柔软起来，他抬起手臂蹭了蹭眼泪，然后勾住了堂本光一的脖子。  
   
   
   
“我有另外一件事情跟光一讲。”  
   
   
   
“我喜欢你。”  
   
   
   
这幅情景哪怕在美梦中也不会出现，堂本光一大脑一片空白的时候唯一想到的念头就是这个。堂本刚微红着他勾着他的脖子说喜欢，情意在眼睛里几乎要满溢出来。堂本光一不知道自己该作何反应，就像一个穷光蛋突然被宣布中了百万美金一样，别说欣喜若狂，拿着这张中奖的彩票他都不知道自己该干什么。  
   
   
   
可是美梦并没有就此结束，堂本刚像是害羞了，脑袋搭在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，却还在继续说。  
   
   
   
“那天晚上我喝醉了，可是我有意识，我知道那是你，所以才不反抗的.....光一，我是愿意的。”  
   
   
   
烟花在脑海里炸开是什么感觉，反正堂本光一觉得自己大脑里现在是一片灿烂的，可是还是没办法支配他做出丁点反应来，只能呆愣愣的看着堂本刚。  
   
   
   
“光一，抱我好不好？”

 

 

堂本光一身体僵直着，他觉得眼前的一切可能都是幻象，他稍微的一动就都会消失不见。但是他能够感觉到，堂本刚牵着他的手进了公寓的主卧，红着脸把他推倒在床上，然后跪坐在他的身上。  
   
   
   
堂本刚其实也没有什么经验，他也不知道自己该做点什么，想说的话都说了，可是堂本光一整个人都好像坏掉了一样毫无反应，他坐在堂本光一身上，解开他的领带丢到一边，又俯下身仔细的一颗一颗解开他的纽扣，手指微微颤抖着，导致他解开纽扣的动作也笨拙的要命，接着下一刻，就感觉到他和堂本光一的位置发生了变化，堂本光一把他死死地压在身下。  
   
   
   
火热的手掌扣在他的腰上限制着他的自由，唇舌在他的脖颈周围流连，一边舔吻一边吸吮，留下一个个红色的痕迹。这样猛烈的攻势让堂本刚觉得自己的身体都瘫软下来，除了勾着堂本光一的脖子以外，意识已经渐渐地涣散了，感觉只能把自己的整个身体都交给堂本光一来主宰。  
   
   
   
堂本光一一边亲吻着刚，一边已经手脚麻利的扯掉了他们两个人的外衣外裤，刚的身上穿着薄毛衫，轻松的就能顺着衣摆抚摸滑腻的后背，这样的手感让堂本光一无意识的轻轻婆娑，顺着脊椎上下的磨蹭，惹得他身下的堂本刚一阵一阵的轻喘。  
   
   
   
无疑刺激他加快了自己的动作。  
   
   
   
把毛衫推搡着堆在堂本刚白嫩的胸口，然后俯下身几近于撕咬一般的对待着他胸前的凸起，立刻就听到身下的人带着哭腔的哼咛，堂本光一宛若未闻，唇齿照顾着一边的同时，手指还在毫不客气的拧捏着另一边，堂本刚被他折磨的不耐烦了，抬起头想踹堂本光一，却被堂本光一捏住了脚腕。  
   
   
   
只穿着内裤的下半身被粗暴地分开了，上次是在不清醒的情况下，而现在堂本刚的意识像是被从身体里剥离了，他大敞着腿，把自己最私密的地方仅仅隔着一条内裤的暴露在堂本光一面前，一边觉得害羞的要命，一边身体却迫不及待的想要更火热更深处甚至更粗暴的对待。  
   
   
   
堂本光一隔着内裤揉捏堂本刚的下身，比起上一次，这次明显要粗暴的多，手指曲起来弹颤颤巍巍立起来的性器，然后手掌整个握住，来回的磨蹭揉捏着。剧烈的快感让堂本刚不停地无意识的向上挺腰，试图得到更多的抚慰，堂本光一却松开了手。  
   
   
“你买的？”  
   
   
   
拉开抽屉的时候本来是想找上次丢在这里的橄榄油，但是躺在橄榄油旁边的却是一瓶包装花里胡哨的润滑剂——堂本光一拿起来举在堂本刚面前，语气轻佻。  
   
   
   
“有本事你别.....呜.....”  
   
   
   
恼羞成怒起来小兔子也会咬人的，堂本刚被他逗得不高兴了，想翻身起来从堂本光一固定着他的动作里逃出来，却被再次狠狠压住，扯掉了内裤之后，堂本光一已经把他的手指探进了他的后穴。  
   
   
   
臀部之间的小缝感觉到异物入侵之后努力的收紧着，堂本光一却毫不客气的继续深入，干涩的手指在甬道里仅仅进入了一个指节就完全无法深入，堂本刚又疼又怕，却又感觉到手指带给他的一丝酥麻的感觉。  
   
   
   
“有本事我不用？”  
   
   
堂本光一把手指抽出来，恶作剧一般的在堂本刚的后穴附近打转，甚至手上一用力按在性器与后穴之间脆弱的地方，惹得堂本刚大腿都颤抖起来。  
   
   
   
“呜.....光一，你....你.....”  
   
   
   
又想求饶又想继续生气，堂本光一对他偶尔冷漠偶尔温柔，但是却从来没有这样恶劣过，堂本刚呜咽了半天，却没能把一整一句话说出来。  
   
   
   
堂本光一叹了口气，安抚似的亲了亲堂本刚的额头。  
   
   
   
“你根本不知道我靠多大的意志力才忍得住，你还撩，不吓唬你吓唬谁。”  
   
   
真的被吓唬到的家伙眨眨无辜的大眼睛，泪眼朦胧的看着堂本光一，这幅样子乖巧的要命，还自己抱着敞开的大腿，一副我超乖你随便的样子，让堂本光一觉得一股热浪从小腹升起，直冲脑门。  
   
   
可是他哪里真的舍得伤害他。  
   
   
   
“光一，你要对我温柔一点。”  
   
   
   
温柔一点，他恨不得把自己的整颗心挖出来摆在他面前，可是现在，他实在是没办法温柔的起来。堂本光一向下挪了一点，沾了满手的润滑剂之后，再次试探着伸进堂本刚紧致的后穴里，在感受到向外的推力之后，堂本光一俯下身含住了堂本刚颤颤巍巍的性器吸吮着，舌尖在他的马眼打转，粗暴地取悦着已经在崩溃边缘的堂本刚。  
   
   
   
强烈的性器的刺激让堂本刚几乎无力招架，双手扯着身下的床单扭动着身体试图躲避这样陌生的快感，以至于后穴里的动静都可以被无视了。  
   
   
   
身后有隐约的痛感，但是身前的刺激太过于剧烈，让他一边颤抖着身体一边喊着堂本光一的名字。  
   
   
   
“光一.....呜.....轻点....我受不了....受不了....”

 

回应他的是愈加用力的吸吮。  
   
   
   
   
感觉到堂本刚已经临近高潮的堂本光一才终于松了口，接着换用另一手撸动着已经高涨的性器，而加快了探进堂本刚后穴的动作。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚终于射出来的时候感觉自己浑身都僵直着，灭顶的高潮让他不住地呻吟，大腿内侧都感觉快要抽筋了，他以为自己可以暂时的喘息，可是下一秒，堂本光一就重新吻上了他的嘴唇。  
   
   
   
   
然后下身就被贯穿了。  
   
   
   
   
刚刚高潮的身体敏感的要命，疼痛感和快感交织在一起，甚至让刚刚高潮的性器再次半挺立起来。堂本光一连半分适应的时间都没给堂本刚，摁住他的腰就开始猛烈的挺弄。  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚先感觉到疼，可是这样的疼痛给了他安全感，他抱着堂本光一的脖子，这段时间以来积累的所有的情绪都发泄了出来，双腿勾着堂本光一的腰，一边大声的呻吟着一边放肆的哭。  
   
   
   
直到感觉到堂本光一的动作慢下来，轻轻的亲吻他脸上的眼泪。  
   
   
   
“乖，不哭了，我慢点，不哭。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚哭得眼睛都睁不开了，可是他还是拼命的摇头，自己的腰也开始扭动着试图得到更多的快感。  
   
   
   
“不要，你快点，给我，都给我。”  
   
   
   
   
“刚.......”  
   
   
   
“光一，我求求你，快点，不要对我温柔。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一叹了口气，他现在恨不得把堂本刚揉进自己的身体里，恨不得干的他明天下不了床，可是堂本刚这样的状态太不正常，他不舍得再这样继续。于是不顾堂本刚的挣扎，强行从他的身体里退出来，但是堂本刚不知道哪里来的力气，从堂本光一的怀里挣扎出来，自己跨坐在了他身上，扶着他高涨的性器进入他的身体里，俯下身去亲吻堂本光一。  
   
   
   
“光一.....光一....光一.....”  
   
   
   
   
堂本光一心疼极了，他知道现在他唯一能给刚的，就是顺遂他的心意做完。于是他扶着堂本刚的腰，用力的向上顶，每一下都几乎要让堂本刚坐都坐不住。  
   
   
   
这个姿势没能坚持多久，在堂本刚再次到达高潮之后，堂本光一抱着他侧躺在床上，抬起他的大腿再次进入他的身体，然后把他整个人都收进自己怀里，小幅度到的挺弄着下身，听着对方断断续续又满足的呻吟。  
   
   
等到堂本光一终于射进堂本刚的身体里的时候，堂本刚几乎已经脱力了，整个人缩在堂本光一的怀里，白皙的身体上到处是青紫的痕迹，后穴里精液随着堂本光一抽出的动作流淌出来一些，堂本刚的眼睛都已经哭得肿了起来，嗓子也哑了，转过身面对着堂本光一抱着他枕在他的大臂上。堂本光一起身把他抱起来，然后在浴室里放了热水两个人一起躺进去。  
   
   
   
“刚，我还在这里，不论发生什么我都会陪着你。”  
   
   
   
堂本刚看起来情绪已经平稳了很多，靠在堂本光一的怀里被温热的洗澡水熏得昏昏欲睡。  
   
   
“我不是想听这句。”  
   
   
   
   
堂本刚费力的抬起手，拿过堂本光一带着婚戒的左手，轻轻的摩挲着无名指上的戒指。  
   
   
“换一句。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一笑起来，左手跟堂本刚的手交握在一起，在他耳边落下温柔的轻吻。  
   
   
   
“刚，我爱你。”


End file.
